


I never could resist you..

by Shadow1115



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, FC Bayern München
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1115/pseuds/Shadow1115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading what I've written.</p></blockquote>





	I never could resist you..

    You've always been my angel and I've always been your mate. When I'd take you in my arms I felt sane again, free from the world and tangled with our love. Your arms would warm me and your words would calm me. Now we’re apart, without each other. You're starting a new life, putting more distance between us, adding space to my mind.        

     There are rumors involved with your lies. Someone once claimed that I had a permanent place in your heart. Did those words pass your mind, when we fought, when we yelled and couldn't make up, when we saw our life's pass by. In our minds we reached the end, we are no longer by each other's side. We've taken different paths. You've gone after a new life while I'm behind left broken on the floor, hanging onto a line.        

      Thousands of voices call for their love, their Fußballgott, but would you recognize mine. A trembling voice which you thought was your antidote, for any heartache or problem. Would you be able to feel my touch from where you are now. If our strings are connected in time, do our minds intertwine too, are you trembling when I cry, when I scream for you to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading what I've written.


End file.
